Warriors NightClan Challange Book!
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Where I post all of my NightClan (Children of the Shadows) challenges! Also pandas are cute as heck.
1. All That Glitters is Not Gold

Heyo, this is a challenge for the Children of Shadows (NightClan) forums. This is my first challenge, so bear with me. This challenge was created by Dusky. Boy, I just said "challenge" a lot.

 _ **All That Glitters is not Gold...**_

A dark-furred tom rose from his nest, shaking the water droplets from his fur as he exited through the fern entrance. He was followed closely by a cream-and-white she-cat, who's eyes were dark with worry.

"Do you think Whitestar will be alright?" she asked quietly as the rain poured down into the StoneClan camp.

The black deputy turned to look at the small she-cat as they stood at the entrance of the warrior's den. "He'll be fine, Robinwing," he grunted. "You haven't been around long enough to know, but he's recovered from more injuries than you've eaten mice."

The young she-cat didn't look convinced. "But what if he doesn't make it...? Oh, Mudstep, you know how his lives are blowing away like the wind, I'm just worried..."

"Don't be," Mudstep grunted, and left for the fresh kill pile without another word.

* * *

The rain was still hitting hard even after Mudstep's hunting patrol had arrived back at camp. After depositing his prey onto the soaking fresh-kill pile, the deputy caught a cat at the corner of his eye. _Birchpaw._ he thought as the young black-and-white apprentice trotted up to him.

"Mudstep," Birchpaw dipped his head.

"Well, what is it?" he grunted.

"Whitestar would like to see you in his den."

Padding across the clearing, Mudstep entered the leaders den; a small entryway into a boulder at the corner of the camp, hollowed out by years and years of an ancient stream.

Entering, Mudstep took a moment to get used to the darkness of the den, then spoke. "You wanted to see me?" he had only now noticed that there were two cats in the den; Whitestar, and Briarpool, the medicine cat.

The StoneClan leader rasped a greeting as he entered. He was sprawled out in his nest, clearly still recovering from the fox attack two days ago. He had been on a patrol at the border of LeafClan, when a fox had attacked when the leader was checking the sent markers. He had lost a life, and he still hadn't recovered from the dreadful injuries the fox had left him. He didn't seem to be getting any better, too. _But he will get better,_ he told himself.

"Well?" Mudstep grunted after a moment. "Let's get on with it."

* * *

Robinwing came running up to him when he left the den. "What did Whitestar want?" she asked.

"Nothing, Robinwing. Just patrols."

Robinwing shuffled her paws. "You sure? I only ask becau-"

"Did you not hear me?" the deputy spat, turning on her. "I said it was nothing!"

Robinwing shrunk away.

Mudstep stalked away, leaving Robinwing where she was, watching with wide eyes.

* * *

"StreamClan invasion!" the yowl echoed put through the boulders and trees as StreamClan warriors charged over the boulders, into the camp.

Mudstep rose from his meal by the fresh-kill pile and instantly leapt at a StreamClan cat - Leafdrip was his name - as he tried to climb over the boulders. The warrior leapt back in alarm, but Mudstep was too fast. He pinned Leafdrip against a boulder, and slashed his muzzle before leaping back to let him run off in fear.

 _Coward._ he thought, before scanning the battlefield. Robinwing was pinned to the ground, but fighting fiercely. Rockfoot - his clanmate - was batting at Ripplepelt, a StreamClan warrior, in the corner of the camp, keeping him away with his powerful paws. Several StoneClan warriors were guarding the nursery.

Suddenly a blood-curling yowl erupted across the camp and Mudstep turned to see Whitestar standing outside his den, wobbling on his legs as Briarpool yowled at him to come back inside.

 _Briarpool will take care of him,_ he thought. _we have to keep their warriors back._

Turning around, Mudstep saw a StreamClan warrior charging him. The clan deputy leapt into the air and landed on the tom's back, pinning him to the ground. He slashed his flank until he went limp. But the moment he relaxed slightly, the warrior shot up again, throwing Mudstep off his back, who struggled up and jumped aside before the StreamClan warrior could attack him again. He pushed the warrior aside and leapt for another one, unintentionally making his way towards the leaders den as the two cats rolled across the grassy ground. He managed to throw the cat aside; he smacked into a boulder and struggled to get up.

Leaving him be, he stood, looking for the next enemy, when he saw a StreamClan warrior tackle Whitestar, who was still standing at the entrance of the den. Briarpool screamed in fear as the leader flew across the ground. The StreamClan warrior pinned him down and slashed at him, clearly not knowing how badly injured Whitestar really was.

Mudstep stared in shock as Whitestar thrashed under the StreamClan warrior's weight. His thrashing suddenly stopped, and he let out one last, choked gasp before he went limp.

The shocking realization came to Mudstep when he realized that was Whitestar's last life. And for the first time, Mudstep was frightened.

Briarpool yowled in dismay, and the cats stopped fighting, turning to see what was happening. When the StreamClan warriors realized what they had done, they stood up and, after a few dips of the head and sorrowful apologies, retreated through the boulder entrance, casting regretful glances as they left.

Mudstep's clanmates stood over their dead leader, before turning their attention to look at Mudstep, their new leader, who's eyes were wide and mind was blank.

 _What now...?_ he thought.


	2. Drabble

Second challenge, this one is by Raven from Children of Shadows (NightClan). This challenge consists of having to write any kind of Warriors one-shot that is EXACTLY 100 words. Wish me luck, and let's get to it! Also, the authors note doesn't count. Man, this story seems WAY too short. Like, seriously.

 _ **Drabble...**_

Foxkit was hopping up and down excitedly as his mother groomed his fur. Beside him, his sister, Petalkit, was looking as equally excited.

"Foxkit, stop it! I need to do your fur!" his mother snapped.

"I'm sorry." Foxkit squirmed.

Just then, Adderstar's voice rang through the camp, making Foxkit's heart jump. Adderstar was saying the ancient words to gather the Clan together.

His mother shooed them forward to stand under the great rock.

His heart was pounding even faster as his leader asked his him if he promised he would protect the Clan with his life.

Foxkit nodded. "I do."


	3. Letting the Hate Out

_Challenge for NightClan. I don't like writing dark stuff, but what the heck? *Writes it* Well...maybe this isn't dark ENOUGH._

 _ **Letting the Hate Out...**_

Cap hid under a gorse bush, hoping his white head fur blended in with the newly fallen snow, but at the same time hoping his black fur didn't give him away. He wanted to be as quiet as possible to kill Brokenstar, even though he had already died _twice_ in the books. Still, Brokenstar was just so easy to hate that Cap couldn't resist this opportunity. He straightened his pilot hat and stared out into the clearing, waiting for the brown - almost black - furred tabby to step into the clearing.

Then he came through from the side of the clearing, his amber eyes rolling dumbly around the grass.

Cap retched, and tried not to sneeze. He was very allergic to stupidness. Bunching his haunches, the black-and-white tom leapt from his hiding spot, his claws unsheathed, and landed on top the brown tabby, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, friend." Cap said friendlily as he tore at Brokenstar's ear.

Brokenstar threw Cap off and whipped around, leaping at the blue-eyed tom before he could get up. "Hello, stranger," he meowed as he slashed Cap's muzzle. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, not much, really," Cap meowed, fastening his teeth around Brokenstar's neck. "Just passing through, and I thought I may as well kill you while I'm here."

"Oh?" Brokenstar queried, struggling frantically against Cap, slashing the tom's belly fur. "That's funny. I was just on my way to kill you, too." He managed to leap away from the kittypet.

"What a coincidence," Cap said baring his teeth at Brokenstar. "Tell you what, how about we fight to see who will die first?" He leapt at Brokenstar.

Brokenstar leapt out of the way and batted Cap to the ground. "Sounds like and excellent idea!"

Cap stood up before Brokenstar could go for his throat. He took a step back, prepared himself, and leapt towards his enemy, and yowled, "FALCON KICK!", sending a hind paw soaring into Brokenstar's face, sending him flying away, through the trees.

Cap watched him fly into the sky and beyond, knowing he just did a pretty awful thing. He stood there with his tail over his paws, unmoving. His eye twitched.

"Herherhehehrhehhehherhruheuhruhuhuhruehruheuheuhahuhaeuuehrh..."

And then he caught a mouse or something.


End file.
